


Wait, We Are?

by honeybee_pioneer



Series: Third Years No Fear [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (on all sides no worries this is a happy one guys), College, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Miscommunication, Realizations, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_pioneer/pseuds/honeybee_pioneer
Summary: Sometimes we are so close to people we don't recognize there was ever any shift at all in how that relationship is defined.(Or, Asahi, Suga, and Daichi are all clueless boys who don't realize they've been dating since the middle of their second year of high school.)





	Wait, We Are?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Haikyuu! 
> 
> For Nicole, who indulges me by listening to my awful headcanons.

Leaving high school had been scary, but not as scary as Asahi had thought it would be. He had worried about going into the city for school, worried that his major in history would be pointless and he wouldn't be able to get a job in the future even before he had a  _degree_ insaid major. Weeks of built up anxiety became pointless as he settled into university life. 

He guessed it was because he wasn't completely alone. He had Daichi and Suga there with him. 

He had been excited when his friends had told him they were all going to the same university. It happened to be a coincidence that the university offered a great sports medicine and physical therapy double major for Daichi, and Suga had heard wonderful things about the nursing program. They decided to get an apartment close to campus to avoid costly dorm fees when it would be less expensive for the three of them to room in an apartment.

Rent wasn't so hard to make, with Suga's pay from the local cafe, Asahi's from his work in tutoring students from a nearby high school, and Daichi's work at the campus post office. Sometimes they even had a little extra, going out to dinner together and talking about all sorts of things. They talked about classes, about their friends back at Karasuno, Suga talking about how  _Creeper-kun keeps on purposefully knocking into him and keeps asking for his number, he's told the guy no enough!_ Most nights were spent at the apartment, though, taking turns in making dinner. Asahi on Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, Suga on Tuesdays, Fridays, and Sundays, and Daichi on Wednesdays. 

(Daichi  _really_ couldn't cook, but he insisted on trying at least once a week, bless him. He made up for it by taking an extra turn with the laundry schedule and always took care of any dishes in the sink.)

It happened to be a Wednesday, Daichi fighting with the stove in the kitchen. Suga was watching television as Asahi tried to focus on a book for his western world history class. 

Keyword: Tried. 

It's hard to focus on the Babylonian Captivity when you are having the sudden realization on why you and your best friends from high school are so oddly domestic.

Oh. 

Oh, fucking  _shit._

"Oh, shit!" Asahi said softly, a dazed look on his face. 

"Asahi? What's wrong?" Suga asked, looking over. "You don't usually swear." 

Asahi looked at Suga. "... I think we're both dating Daichi, and each other as well?"

Suga was frozen for a moment before his mouth opened. "Shit, you're right! But when did we... How did... We... What?"

Daichi entered the room, a towel in his hands. "We might have to order out, I don't think dinner looks right-" He paused, seeing the two baffled faces before him. "What's up? You two look so shocked."

"Daichi, were you aware that all three of us have been dating since second year of high school?" Suga asked. 

"... Oh, shit!" Daichi said. 

Asahi nodded. "That's what I said!"

Daichi shifted on his feet before speaking. "I mean... No one here has an issue with it, right? So let's just keep... dating, I guess?"

Suga shrugged before standing up, grabbing his phone. "Sure. I'm going to call in for pizza." 

"Sounds good," Asahi said, before turning back to his book. "Both things, I mean. The dating and dinner."

Daichi nodded. "Okay. I'll go clean up. The special and vegetarian, Suga!"

Suga clicked his tongue. "Ye of little faith, Daichi, you think I wouldn't know that by now?"

Asahi snorted, but didn't comment.

Daichi pouted before going back to the kitchen, Suga stepping out to make the call. Asahi began to read again, however, this time with a smile on his face. 

Who knew being in love with your best friends and dating them was so easy?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
